When Worlds Collide
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: Anime crossover: Kyha, Sesshoumaru's sister wonders the Western Lands much like her brother. But on her last round she comes across a HUGE wall with a hole in it. And on the other side of that wall, she finds a small child with startling blue eyes........


A/N Hey plz how ya going? Ow! GODDAMMIT! today in my class there were only like, seven people, the rest were either at chess club of wagging. We played a fun game of in-class netball with a balloon. I went to hit it, my friend Jamie-lee jumped at the same time and whacked my hand! I PAINFULLY BROKE MY DAMM THUMB! Ouchy… it's hard to type without my thumb, I can't play my piano or the drums now. The only benefit of my pain is that it was my writing hand! I don't have to do work! YAY! Anyway on with the rest of the summary. Oh and I do not own Naruto! But i do own my character!

The Demon world of Inuyasha, and the Shinobi world of Naruto. Each world isn't it's own, they are the same land, the world of the Demon is cut off from the world of the Shinobi, by a giant wall that cuts the lands in half. This wall is so high, so magnificent, that not even the most powerful demon could destroy, or even dint. And not even the swiftest of shinobi could jump it. The wall was too great. It was enforced with ancient magic, made for the purpose in which it is used. To keep both worlds at peace. But the wall is not as great as it once was…

Chapter 1: The Hole… 

"My lady! Please my lady Kyha do not leave me behind! Lord Sesshoumaru does that enough!" squawked an ugly toad looking creature carrying a weird staff with two heads. The Lady in mention slowed her swift pace to a near halt.

"Hurry up Jakken, the storm is growing closer, it will be upon us shortly." Called a tall woman with flowing light blue hair in a high ponytail. Her golden eyes scanning the dark clouds above. Kyha, younger sister to the Demon lord Sesshoumaru, in all her grace. Hey she's related to Sesshoumaru.

The said Imp stumbled up the rocky path, falling numerous times. He slumped beside the lady and heaved in a deep breath.

"G-gomen-nasai My L-lady." He heaved as he face planted the ground. She looked ahead to see the two-headed dragon Ah-Un with a sleeping girl on his back standing patiently. She picked Jakken up by the head and threw him over all the rocks. He hit the ground with a hard 'thud' and sat up, swirls in his eyes. "A-arigato my L-lady…Ahhh." He backwards with another 'thud'. Kyha jumped over the remaining rocks and walked swiftly over to the waiting dragon.

"Come, we must make it back to my brother's before the storm hits." She said as she tugged Ah-Un's rains. Jakken scrambled to his feet and scurried back to her side. Stumbling again. They walked swiftly through the darkening forest; the storm was getting a lot closer. The wind had picked up a lot. If Sesshoumaru were with them he'd have a hard time keeping his hair under control. Kyha grabbed Rin before she slid sideways of the dragon. "Rin, dear girl how can you sleep so deeply." She half growled half laughed as she carried her instead. They kept moving, the sound of distant thunder alerting them to the oncoming storm. It would be a doozy. Kyha halted suddenly as an odd sent swept past her nose. She sniffed the air again, it smelt like, blood, mixed with salt. She frowned as she placed a now waking Rin on Ah-Un. "Jakken, take Rin and Ah-Un ahead, just keep heading home. I'm checking something out." Jakken looked confused but a sudden crash of thunder snapped to attention. They did as ordered and kept moving. Kyha moved towards the source of the smell, she pushed past low branches and trees until she came to a wall. Not a wall, The Wall. She frowned, as the sent got stronger. She followed the smooth surface for a few moments until she found something not only interesting, but also impossible. A hole, in the wall's surface. Big enough for someone her size to squeeze through. She hesitated for a moment, and then slowly stuck her head through the hole. The strange sent from before was a lot stronger. What ever had occurred happened here.

She stepped through the hole and into the unknown clearing. There were tree's about twenty metres away. Revealing a small clearing, big enough for a campsite. She looked around, then her ears pricked up slightly. Whimpering. She blinked; she walked further into the clearing until she noticed a small orange blob shivering a few metres away behind a large rock. She approached it, clawed hand resting on her blade, the Bakusiega. (Sp?) Her inheritance from her father. The great Dog general Inu-Taishou. As she approached the blob she noticed the smell of blood and salt was coming from it, as she got closer she recognised the blob to be a human. A small child at that. With blond spiky hair and little black markings on his cheeks, like whiskers. _"He's just a child." _She noticed several deep cuts and dark bruises adorning his slightly pale skin. She frowned. _"Beating an innocent child, have these humans no sense!" _she removed her hand from her blades hilt and kneeled beside the crying boy. When the boy noticed her he squeaked and flinched away. Kyha softened her eyes. "There there child, I will not harm you." She said softly. The boy looked though his shaking hands as he covered his head. Kyha smiled softly. The small boy was about to move but a sudden laughter made him jump behind the woman. Kyha looked up to see a group a men, wearing what appeared to be some kind of odd armour in her opinion.

(Remember the demon world is the feudal world, so she doesn't know what a ninja is.)

The laughter slowly died away as who seemed to be the leader spoke. "Is that beast still alive? Well we can fix that, hey Babe, hand him over so we can finish what we started." Kyha's golden eyes narrowed to slits.

"_You _are the ones responsible for this child's injuries? Have you no heart!" The men blinked, then glared at her.

"Hey, do you even know what that thing is? He's that damn monster who destroyed our homes four years ago!" Kyha had sensed the presents of a demon inside the boy, but she new is wasn't his choice. And that the boy was in full control. She stood to her full hight, gently pushed the boy behind her.

"I know what he is, he is a small child! You think he is the demon, you are wrong! The demon is caged within him! No doubt if he hadn't been born you would all be facing the demons wrath! Now if you think that demon is bad, try angering me more then you already have." The men blinked again. Then the leader drew a weird pointy dagger thingy.

(Kunai I know but she don't)

"She's in league with the demon! Kill her with the beast!" Kyha growled, the men shivered.

"You are fools." With that she charged the men, claws glowing bright green. There were several screams of unmatched agony then silence. The boy shivered as Kyha approached him again. The red gone from her now golden eyes. She knelt beside him again. "I will not harm you, I was just showing them their place. Humans can be very lowly beings sometimes. Now, I am Kyha, what is your name?" the little boy hesitated for a moment, then answered.

"N-Naruto." Kyha smiled.

"Naruto, a very cute name indeed." Naruto blushed at his name being called cute. Kyha smiled again. Then blinked. She raised a hand to the side. Water landed in the palm of her hand. "We must find shelter, the storm is upon us. Come, you can stay with me and my brother until we find out more about you." With that she gently picked Naruto up piggyback style. She trotted over to the hole and was about to enter but suddenly jumped backwards. Lightening struck the wall above her. Her eyes widened as the hole suddenly started to cave in. "No!" she tried to clear it before it was to late but was forced back. The hole was no more. She was stuck in this strange world, with an adorable little blond!

And the one thing her father used to drill into her mind was to always adapt to new environments. Considering she'd be around for a while, things change in time.

8 Years later… 

The streets of Leaf Village were full of life. Women and young children were going about their daily activities, the men either went to work in shops or went out on missions in the ninja profession, and students from the Ninja Academy slowly filed out of the building. Some wearing the Villages hatai-ate (Sp?) and some looking disappointed. Not including our favourite blond! Naruto pushed past several other graduates until he was walking with who would be his new team. There was, a bright, bubbly and obnoxiously annoying girl with hip length pink hair, practically smothering a morbid looking boy with spiky black hair with a slight blue tint to it. His black eyes stone hard as he tried to shake of his little fan club. Naruto looked at Sasuke and snickered. The said Uchiha glared. Leading a chain reaction like. Ino glaring daggers at Naruto, some random girls poking their tongue at him, and Sakura being a bitch and snap. "Why don't you go home to your mommy and burden her with your annoying voice, oh wait that's right, you don't have a mommy!"

(I HATE SAKURA HARUNO! So I'm making her a bitch in this fic. Sorry to any Sakura fans but I hate her.)

Sakura, along with many others didn't know about Naruto's adoptive mother. The only people to actually meet her are, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi, Iruka, (Can't remember his last name sorry) Jiriaya and oddly…more like strangely enough. Uchiha Itachi.

Well he didn't exactly 'meet' her. He just had the misfortune to run into an ANBU with long blue hair and a dog mask who new exactly whom he was. His little encounter cost him two things, one, his pride, and two, his necklace. She had gone to cut his throat with a kunai but missed and cut the necklace off instead. She said she'd keep it as a way to remember the day Uchiha Itachi lost to a woman. Which he had. Hey she was an Inu youkai, but he didn't know that. Oh and of course Naruto, hell he saw her every night at dinner.

Naruto wasn't effected by her little comment. Kyha had trained in more ways then one. She had taught him to fight, survive, adapt and either make up good comebacks or just do the obvious thing and smirk. Not smile, smirk. Everyone was confused as to why he was smirking a smirk that put the great Uchiha smirk no. 7 to shame. Hell it would put Itachi on edge. "Is that the best you can come up with Sakura? Come on, at least get your facts right before shooting it out, I do have a mother thankyou, and she could kick your-"

"Naruto…" Every one froze, even Sasuke, Sakura was shaking and even Ino was having a panic attack. Naruto turned around slowly to come face to face with Kyha. In full ANBU gear. Mask included. Her bone white armour glinting in the sunlight. She had her arms crossed over her chest, her foot tapping and the dog mask snarling freakily. Her hair was in the same high ponytail, her Hatai-ate fastened around her waist like a belt. Naruto sighed. "What did I tell you about ANBU?" Naruto dropped his head.

"That their identity must remain a secret to ensure their families safety." Kyha nodded her head. Then bent down removing her mask.

"But I'm off duty so what the hell!" Naruto grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. Every one was staring wide eyed at the woman infront of them. Then Kiba spoke up.

"Hey Naruto your mother is in ANBU?" Kyha showed them her tattoo. Everyone was awed. Even Sasuke. But a glint on her wrist caught his attention, he focused on what looked like some kind of bracelet, his eyes narrowed when he recognised it.

"Where did you get that?" he asked as he pointed to the said trinket. Kyha looked at it for a moment, then to Sasuke, who looked…well like Sasuke, deadly serious. She was fully aware of his relation with the real owner of the necklace-gone bracelet, he was his brother infact.

"One of the best battles in my life, it's a keep sake, to remind me that not all men…" she pictured Kakashi reading his book and Jiraiya doing his 'research' for a moment. "Are pigs or wannabe's" Sasuke blinked, as did every one else. Naruto spoke up out of the blue.

"You never did tell me where you got that kaa-san, who was the original owner?" Kyha looked from Naruto to Sasuke. Then, as if her prayer had been answered. Kakashi poofed into existence. Scaring not only Naruto but even Sasuke, he was so tense he hadn't sensed his chakra.

"Yo." He said as he flipped out his book. Kyha sweat-dropped.

"Hatake, what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Suna?" The said Jounin suddenly held out a scroll with her name on it.

"Got back early, this is your new mission, it's a solo mission just so you know, and it involves…" He paused a moment noticing the newly graduated Genin. He leaned closer to Kyha and held the book over his covered mouth to hide his voice. "It involves the Wall to your world." Kyha's eyes narrowed noticeably. Everyone saw it. Kyha took the scroll without hesitation. She bit her thumb and whipped the blood over the seal. It clicked open and revealed its contents. She read over it quickly and paled.

"_Naraku…" _was her only thought. Kakashi disappeared after greeting his new team. Leaving everyone to stare at Kyha, there were fewer people now, some had gotten bored and gone home. Now the only people remaining were, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and oddly enough Shikamaru. Kyha looked at Naruto, then to Sasuke. "It will have to wait, I have something much more important to take care of." She bent down infront of Naruto and smiled softly. "I'm sorry Naruto but I have to go on this mission, I don't know how long I'll be gone so just heat up some ramen for dinner ok?" Naruto nodded, then smirked. Kyha noticed this. "Oh I don't think so young man, you are not training with that damm Hermit! He'll brainwash you with his damm 'Icha Icha' crap!" Naruto pouted as he folded his arms. Kyha ruffled his spiky blond hair and poofed away. Leaving only him, Sakura and Sasuke. Who was still thinking about that necklace-gone bracelet. It looked _exactly _like the necklace that bastard always wore.

Kyha entered the Hokage's office and bowed her respects. "Hokage-sama, do you have any news about, the disturbance?" Sarutobi nodded as he looked up from his crystal ball thingy.

"Hai, I have. The man…demon was spotted in Otofuku. He caused quite a scene. It seems he is after the Tailed statue. I have no idea why he would want it, and I have no idea how the hell he'd get it, it is in the hands of the Akatsuki." Kyha frowned at the floor.

"I have an idea of why he would want it, and how he'd get it." Kyha looked up from the ground and eyed Sarutobi. "The demon in question's identity is Naraku, he has caused a lot of trouble in my homelands. He is a fusion of demons, thousands at that. And why would he want a statue full of the most fierce demons known not only to man but ourselves." Sarutobi's eyes widened.

"He wants to fuse with their power! We cannot let this happen!" Kyha nodded.

"How did he get through the wall?" Sarutobi blinked.

"We're not sure. But I have placed ANBU at every possible weak point in the walls surface. So we shouldn't have to worry about more unwelcome company." Kyha nodded slowly. Then a thought struck her.

"What about Naruto? He has the Nine Tailed fox inside him, is there a chance he knows about him?" Sarutobi blinked.

"You're the one who knows more about this Naraku, you tell me." Kyha bit her bottom lip. She thought for a moment, and then remembered a certain demons words.

"_If you cannot defeat your foe, think outside the box. Remember what your mother said? The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Always keep that in mind when you find yourself outmatched." _

The last words her father ever said to her before he left to save that damn Izayoi. Oh how she despised that human. "Sarutobi-sama, if Naraku does try to make a move on the Akatsuki, what would their plan be to fight him? I mean you know more about them then I do, all I know about Naraku is that he'll use Kanna and Kagura for the front line fighting. He himself doesn't fight unless he knows he's going to win." Sarutobi looked taken aback by her question, but thought about it anyway.

"Well, they would defend the Statue at all costs. I guess they'd probably send their most powerful out to the front line. Then use a series of traps and such to make their way to the source. I'm not an S-class criminal Kyha so I can't think like one." Kyha sighed. Then she decided her plan.

"What if, what if I warn them? I know it sounds crazy but what if I help the Akatsuki against Naraku?" Sarutobi choked then coughed on his pipe at that.

"Help the Akatsuki! Are you mad woman! The second they learn that you're a demon they'll be out to get you! Not to mention you yourself would be considered a traitor of Konoha!" Kyha gapped.

"WHAT! I didn't say I'd join them! If we don't do something and Naraku wins then decides to conquer Konoha? What then? We have a way to help the Akatsuki, and help Konoha at the same time! Who said anything about making a permanent alliance with them? If Naraku is gone, then it goes back to the way it was." Sarutobi looked defeated. Yes, the great Hokage was at a loss for words. She could start a good argument, and finish well to. He sighed.

"Alright, we will consider this a mission, it will be S-rank so be careful." Kyha looked at him for a moment.

"Try Unranked sir. I'm helping an evil organization here. And fighting a powerful demon." Sarutobi sighed again as he wrote several things down on a scroll.

"I still don't like this idea, are you sure you want to risk your true nature for this?" Kyha nodded.

"My mother once told me, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'. So that's how it will end. Besides." She held up her wrist and eyed the bracelet. "I've already got someone in mind." Sarutobi blinked, then dropped his head on his desk.

"I thin I should rank it a suicide mission." Kyha snorted.

"Just keep Naruto safe and out of trouble while I'm gone, I have no idea how long it'll take for them to believe me so, I have to be convincing. It isn't a trick so if they don't believe me then they are just thick headed men." With that she replaced her mask and poofed home. Sarutobi held his head in one hand.

"I hope you know what your doing Kyha…"

Kyha packed a few things into a bag. Such as, a few changes of clothes, some rations, a water bottle and her impossibly light battle armour from her world. She strapped on Bakusiega and replaced her mask. She headed to the door and locked it. She teleported to the front gates and looked back. "Well, here goes everything. Goodbye ANBU, hello missing Nin, oh joy."

A/N what did ya think?" oh well review me please I need REVIEWS PEOPLE! any way. I'm making a list of pairings ok, just vote in the review and the couple with the moist votes wins ok, and idea's are welcome if your have any.

List of pairings.

Kyha + Itachi

Kyha + Kakashi

…dammit! She's a demon! She's around Itachi's age in demon years, at least twenty two, but in human years she over a hundred! GAH! Oh well idea's are welcome ok.


End file.
